


The Dark Airbender

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fetish, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Male Solo, Orgasm Control, Toys, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang was not the last, before his time their existed one who killed, who sought battle. He cared not for the teachings of the air nomads but only the power of air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prison of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chapter 1 Prison of Stone

“Telesa for crimes against the air nomads, as well as all life on earth, you shall be punished how do you plead?” Telesa was in chains, binding both his hands and feet, another chain connected them. He was a tall bald man with air nomad tattoos, he grinned wickedly.

“Plead? I will plead to no one!” he laughed, even while chained in front of the air bender nomad elders. “You fools know nothing! You limit the true power of air!” the elders frowned at his actions.

“You have killed, fire benders, earth benders, water benders, non benders, and even your own air bender brethren, do you feel no sorrow or regret?”

“Not a bit!” he said with a grin, this earned murmurs of fear from the others. “I killed them to show you old goats your limits, I will not stop and your weakness will be the end of you all!”

“We see you will not change, we have no choice but to imprison you, you will remain forever in stone till the end of your days,” so said the grand elder of the nomads. Telesa grinned, “You don’t see it, your beliefs blind you to the possibilities, if you fools don’t kill me now, you will never get another chance!”

“Take him away,” they ordered, and he was dragged away and thrown into a stone box. He was sealed inside and he was surrounded by silence. ‘They will regret this, without my power the fire nation will kill them all. I have seen it, their precious air bender avatar will flee, and the fire nation will bring war, the avatar will vanish from the world for a hundred years. I’ve seen it!’ he had many abilities, he didn’t restrict himself to the teaching of the nomads. He delved into the dark , he stole secrets of other nations, he killed those who got in his way, or those who desired to test his powers on.

He learned to peer into the future from secrets he stole from the water tribe, the technique was dangerous as the flow of time split off into many directions changed by the choices and actions of humanity. However applying air bender meditation he was able to foresee a great tragedy that would befall his people, and due to their own weakness they would fall.

He learned the ways of chi bending but applying it with other methods he found he could pull the air from someone pulling their chi with it, and he could return someone’s body to the elements, the simplest was turning them either to water or earth.

From the fire nation he learned their bending basics came from their breathing, without air they could not breath, he found a way to crush the air in someone’s lunges causing tremendous suffering and death, he fought and killed many fire benders stripping their bending of its power.

The air nomads apprehended him, keeping his hands and feet bound to restrict his dark air bending. He tried to convince them that their peaceful ways would be their end, but they refused to hear it. They refused to walk the dark path.

In his stone prison he laughed, ‘Had you accepted my views your lives would have been sparred, I shall survive,’ his eyes glowed and his body pulsed. ‘Air is life, life is chi, chi is forever!’ he exhaled and with his breath comes with his life force, his body turns to stone. ‘I will be back my body, the avatar will set me free!’ His soul traveled in the air over time, watching as Aang was born and grew up, Gyatso the son of the elder who imprisoned him had grown old, and stayed in his peaceful ways. He passed on the beliefs of non killing, which Telesa believed would become the end of the air benders.

He was right, as Aang froze himself in the avatar state. The fire nation sought to kill Aang, the air nomads did their best to fight, Gyastso was the best out of them all, but his lack of action ended in his death. All their air benders fell to the brutality of the fire nation.

100 years later

Aang was freed from the ice by two water tribe children, after escaping the young fire prince he returned to the air temple, when he found Gyatso’s body he lost it filling up with so much pain he let loose a fierce twister. The wind tore across the temple and shattered the stone prison containing Telesa, the air infused with his spirit returned, his eyes glowed. Chi filled his body restoring him to flesh and bone. His chains had worn away over the past 100 plus years, allowing him to use his air bending to slash threw the chains.

With his new found freedom, he came to Aang. “Who are you?” the water tribe girl asked shielding Aang, the air bender looked up and saw the markings of his people. “Are you an air bender?”

“I am, my name is Telesa and I have much to show you, young avatar,” he smiled at the boy, and Aang left the water tribe girl’s side and embraced Telesa. “I’m not alone, I’m not the last!”

Katara smiled seeing Aang so happy, but she couldn’t shake this bad feeling she got around Telesa. His eyes reminded her of the cold and cruel eyes of a fire bender.

To be continued


	2. Soul and Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Soul and Air

Telesa was an odd character, the female water bender felt something off with him. Although he smiled and treated Aang kindly, a pit of doubt remained in her. “How did you survive?” she found herself asking.

“Who cares how the point is he is alive!” Aang said in his defense, but Telesa smiled.

“No no it is right to be curious. You see I learned a lot in my time. As airbenders many of our people remained to their temples, but I travelled and learned from the other nations, I studied other forms of bending.” He let the info sync in. “It is true I am no avatar so I cannot bend the other elements, but their methods of bending. Through those teachings I learned a way to bend my very own soul. So to preserve myself I expelled the air from my body with my soul with it, turning my body to stone.” He spoke all this with a smile. 

“What no way!?” the water tribe boy gasped.

“It is true, this technique can do more than just preserve. Air is life, so using this technique you can bring life to what has none.” He took a deep breath and when he exhaled a tiny glowing swift of air came out. It floated out and found a stone statue of an Air Bison. It passed into him and the creature’s eyes glowed and it began to move. “By taking a piece of my soul and channeling it through the air I can control what comes to life. Essentially it brings motion to the motionless.”

He made the statue dance to demonstrate. Aang’s eyes sparkled at the show, and soon it was over the glowing air left his body and passed back into Telesa. “That is so cool, can you teach me to do that?”

“Of course, I can share with you all my knowledge, and we can even rebuild the air nation.”

“Really?!” he was so happy and excited.

“Yes, it is possible. The last thing I learned before I was sealed was where bending came from. True that in the past the practices of bending was taught through great beasts, like the air bison, but the ability to bend that comes from a much deeper place. Through much research I learned the bending comes from the elemental chi given to man a long time ago. The avatar has a special chi that flows through him, the chi of light, it is the thread that holds all the other bending together and allows the avatar to master the other elements.”

“That is interesting, but how will that help us rebuild the air nation?” Aang asked.

“Because when you learn chi bending, you can bend the elemental chi inside you and bestow it upon another. Those who have the heart and soul of an air bender can easily be made into one.”

Aang smiled with joy, he couldn’t wait to learn how to chi bend, and everything else Telesa could teach him. “In fact once you master each of the bendings, you can turn anyone into any kind of bender. Even this boy here can become a bender.” He pointed to Sokka.

“What me?!” he shook his head violently. “No no way, I don’t want anything to do with magic water or air or anything like that.”

“It’s not magic!” Telesa, Aang, and Katara snapped in unison, and the only non bender cowered from their rage.

“So shall we get started?”

“Yes!” Before they started bending practice they gave all the fallen benders a proper burial, even the fire benders were given a proper burial, despite their actions they were still people and deserved a proper burial.

‘You old fools, you should have listened to me. Not that it matters now, I will teach the avatar!’ he thought as he finished. Katara for the briefest moment thought she saw a dark look on the man’s face. 

The group stayed at the temple for some time. Telesa showed Aang his own way of airbending, and began teaching him in how it worked. Katara kept a close eye on them, but she could already see something was different. Aang’s air bending had always been light and passive, like it wasn’t meant to hurt anyone. Telesa’s however was the opposite it was forceful and destructive, it was truly air bending for battle.

Thankfully Aang noticed this and asked his new teacher about it. “Sifu Telesa, this air bending it is different from the style the monks taught me.”

“Yes, they were quite passive. From my travels I learned that while our people stayed cooped up in their temples the other benders of the world were getting stronger, like fire benders learning lightning bending, or water with ice. They grew while we remained passive. I feared that one day we would be consumed by their growing power, so taking what I learned from the other nations I developed a style for combat.” They talked as they practiced. “I had hoped to share my knowledge but I was ignored. Maybe if they had listened there would be more air benders than me.”

“But what the monks taught me…”

“Yes to be passive and to never take a life, but just cause you can fight doesn’t mean you have to kill. Among all the bendings ours is the most limitless resource. Have you not fought enemies before and not killed them?”

“Yeah.” He remembered fighting Zuko on the ship, he had beaten his enemies without killing anyone.

“It’s not about who has the most power it is about balance. Let’s say the fire nation captures you and your friends, and you used what the monks taught you and one of your friends were hurt or killed how would you feel?” he asked, and Aang froze.

“Awful, I’d feel as helpless as I did when I learned that Monk Gyatso had died.” Telesa put a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“With what I teach you you will have the power to defeat your enemies and protect your friends. Just as the fire benders wield their power for the purpose of hurting others, you’ll wield it to protect your friends.” His pretty words sold Aang on his method, so the training continued.

He joined the group on their journey to the north pole knowing it was just as important for him to learn the other elements. As they carried on he began learning the art of chi bending, and poor Sokka would be their test subject.

To be continued


	3. Chi Bending and Healing Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Working On Others

Chap 3 Chi Bending and Healing Power

The group arrived at a spot with a lake. “This will be a great spot to learn chi bending.” Telesa zipped over and grabbed Sokka.

“Hey wait a minute,” he was sat before Aang.

“Just relax; the only chi he can even give is the Air chi, and your way to tense to be an air bender.”

“Hey!” Sokka whined and Aang laughed. Telesa put his thumb to Sokka’s forehead, and one over his heart. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. The water tribe boy tensed and shivered, his eyes closed. Slowly their breathing synchronized, then their heartrates synced up.

“When you have one’s chi, you have control of the body.” They spoke in unison. “Chi bending could be used to bind one’s ability to bend or move.” He focused, and he took away Sokka’s ability to walk. He pulled back. “Go ahead and try to walk.”

Sokka tried to get up but ended falling flat on his face. “I…I can’t move my legs right.”

“He is correct; in my travels I met those who could block one’s chi by striking pressure points on the body. I studied these chi points finding the most important ones are in the head and the chest. When you learn chi bending it’s best to touch these two spots they hold the most direct and most control.”

“Okay great can I get my legs back now!?”

“Ahh yes yes,” he did the process again and restored him. “Now Aang, why don’t you try?”

“Okay, you don’t mind do ya Sokka?”

“Being a guinea pig for your weird bending stuff, no Aang I don’t mind at all.” He said sarcastically, of course Aang not being one to understand sarcasm simply smiled.

“Great let’s do this.” Sokka sighed as he was dragged away.

Kataara was practicing her water bending. She couldn’t help but feel on edge, Aang trusted Telesa but she got this bad vibe from him. She shook her head and tried to focus. “You don’t trust me do you?” he was suddenly behind her, making her drop the water she was bending.

“What? No I mean…”

“It’s okay, it means your protective of Aang and your brother, that’s a good instinct to have.” He smiled at her. “But you must believe me I have no intention of hurting Aang or your brother, maybe joke with him a bit but not hurt him.” She could tell he wasn’t lying but that didn’t settle her unease. She shook her head, and did her best to smile.

Telesa went to meditate while Aang worked with Sokka on chi bending. “Just don’t take away anything okay Aang?”

“I think if I can get this to work, I’ll do something nice.” He took the pose, his thumb on Sokka’s head and his other over his chest. Unlike with Telesa Aang’s eyes and arrows began to glow, Sokka’s eyes glowed just before they closed. Their breath was synchronized, their hearts beating as one.

Aang felt Sokka’s chi flowing through every inch of him, he could control it and manipulate it. He grinned as he got the perfect idea of what to do. Focusing his chi he began channel it to one special place.

Sokka let out a moan, and his cheeks heated up in a blush. His manhood began to throb in his underwear. Aang made the chi flow right to his cock amplifying his pleasure; just the feel of his penis rubbing against the fabric was driving him close to the edge. Suddenly Sokka’s chi spiked as he came and broke the link between them. Sokka fell back as he blew his load in his underwear; he panted and groaned as he had the best orgasm he’s had in his life. “Wow, just wow.”

“Figured it was the best way of thanking you for helping out with my training.” he got up and offered his hand to help Sokka up. The boy blushed as he took Aang’s hand.

“Umm yeah, sure glad to help.” He suddenly got a new appreciation for bending. “I’m gonna go get cleaned up.” He went off to clean himself, his mind swimming with thoughts.

“Okay be safe.” Aang said waving him off.

“Where is Sokka going?” Kataara asked him.

“He’s going to get cleaned up.”

-x-With Sokka-x-

The boy stripped off his clothes and stared at his soaked crotch. ‘I can’t believe I came so hard, and from Aang.’ His cock twitched and rose up to its full 7 inch arousal. He blushed and began pumping himself using his previous release to work himself quickly. “Ohh Aang!” he worked his penis and fondled his sack.

-x- Back with the benders-x-

“Next we’ll move on to working on chi bending with a bender, you can do it with me.” Aang did, and Telesa battled his chi with Aang’s, never going far enough to crush him but just so he could feel the tug of war, the duel of wills. “This is a way of taking away someone’s bending however as the avatar you can only bind someone’s bending of an element you have mastered.”

“So I should get started on learning water bending.”

“Come with me Aang I can show you some things.” Kataara pulled Aang away from Telesa and to the river.

“Do your best Aang,” Telesa says and goes back to his meditation.

Kataara began showing Aang what she picked up, but Aang picked up what she knew so easily and he bettered it. Kataara was getting frustrated. “So Kataara got anything more to show me?”

“Why don’t you…” she took a deep breath. “Keep working on the last one, and I’ll ready the next lesson this one is a bit tougher, I call it the water whip.”

“Ok,” he began practicing bending the water making it dance around in the air. Kataara was getting annoyed, so her concentration wasn’t exactly on par but she never intended what was about to happen. She tried to use the water whip to strike at a nearby tree but it went in reverse and struck Aang right in the face.

“Aang!” she cried, there was a large gash on his face. He was bleeding and knocked into the water. “I’m sorry I’m so sorry!”

“What are you doing?” Telesa stood at the edge of the river.

“It was an accident I didn’t…”

“Stop panicking just heal him.”

“But I don’t…” Telesa touched her forehead.

“You’ve got it in you, now do it.” She gathered some water and began healing Aang. He groaned as he came to.

“Oww what hit me?” he rubbed his head.

“Just a bit of water, don’t worry your fine. Water isn’t a toy you should be careful like any force in nature it can strike back against you.”

Kataara looked at him and mouthed thank you. He nodded in kind; Aang was healed like it never happened best to leave it at that. 

The group continued to move, they didn’t stay in one spot for too long. Mostly riding different creatures or training in some air or chi bending.

It was making tracking the group difficult for one fire prince.

To be continued…


	4. Kyoshi Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 4 Kyoshi Island

Zuko was losing his mind, tracking the avatar was near impossible. He was here there and nearly everywhere. “He must be a master of evasive maneuvering.” There were a lot of different sightings but he was impossible to track. 

-x-

Not even close, Aang was just hitting places he knew had big animals he could ride. Though the last beast they rode cost Sokka his pants, ripped them apart poor thing. Telesa was at the reigns, and Aang wanted to show off his new trick with three marbles. Using his air bending he’s able to move them round and round quickly.

Sokka was stuck in his underwear while Kataara was doing the sewing. Aang kept trying to show off his trick but Kataara ignored him, she was a bit preoccupied. “Leave her to her sewing, best not to disturb them when they’re doing their crafts.”

“Excuse me,” she tossed his pants at him, but there was a huge hole in the crotch.

“Wahh I can’t wear these.”

“We are here.” Telesa calls out and they land on an Earth Kingdom Island, the beach to be precise. After apologizing a lot, Kataara finally agrees to fix Sokka’s pants.

Aang took off his clothes, stripping down to his underwear. Sokka freezes at the sight and feels his manhood throb in his underwear. He does his best to hide it as Aang goes to ride the Elephant Koi. Telesa watches Aang while meditating. ‘Wait there’s something dangerous in the air!’ his eyes widen and he sees the koi vanishing one by one.

“Get out of the water!” he cried out.

It was too late as a powerful beast rose out of the water and sent the naked boy flying onto the beach. It let loose a powerful spray of water. “Tornado Point!” Telesa countered the spray with a fierce focused tornado. “Quickly get back.”

Aang redresses and the team gets off the beach. He watches in amazement as Telesa fights the beast off; there was way more air around him then inside the beast and it got socked in the face with a tornado. It retreated, but the danger just kept on coming.

A group of warriors captured Aang, Sokka and Kataara while Telesa’s back was turned. The kids are taken to town and tied up. “Please we aren’t enemies let us go.”

Sokka demanded to see the men who took them down; as it happened the warriors on the island were women. He pissed off their leader with his comments. “Throw them back to the Unagi.”

“Wait what reason did you come here?”

“We just came to ride the elephant koi.” The leader of the island was skeptical.

“The fire nation has spies everywhere how do we know you aren’t one of them. Kyoshi Island has stayed out of the war and we intend to keep it that way.”

“Wait this island is called Kyoshi, I know her.”

Suki, the warrior’s leader, stepped up. “Impossible Avatar Kyoshi died over 400 years ago.”

“I know her cause I’m the avatar.” Aang whipped up some wind and escaped his bonds. Everyone was shocked and stood in a stupor. Soon they were full of awe and Aang shows them his marble trick.

Telesa catches up to them. “Aang I’m glad you’re all safe.”

Sokka was sulking while the others ate. “What’s up with him?”

“He’s just mad he lost to a girl.” His sister says and Sokka grumbles.

“Sokka you do know, the avatar has been a woman before. Kyoshi herself was powerful in her own right, but women can be wise, beautiful and strong. Men who keep their minds closed off to things like sex, or age or size will live a poor life underestimating those around him.” Sokka opened his eyes and sat up. “Say Aang why don’t you take Sokka somewhere, show him the Airbender practice of embracing the wind.”

“Sure, come on Sokka.” Aang grabs him and runs off, dragging the water tribe boy behind him.

-x-

Aang found a nice secluded spot, and took a deep breath. “This is perfect.”

“Perfect for whaaaaaaa….” He froze as Aang stripped naked, full on no underwear naked. The boy’s soft 7 inch uncut cock was exposed before his eyes. He lay in the grass and sighed.

“Can you feel it, the air moving over your body?”

“Oh I…I…see…” he took off his clothes, his hard 7 inch cock throbbing at the sight of Aang. He lay next to him and hoped Aang wouldn’t notice his arousal. He had his eyes clothes so he hoped it was gonna be ok. It felt good in fact letting the air pass across his body. His manhood twitched in delight. “Yeah this is nice.”

Aang’s hand came over and held Sokka’s. “Isn’t this nice?”

“Yeah, yeah it is.” The two basked naked in the open air. Sokka’s penis remained hard, but for now he let his troubles go.

“Shall we head back?” Aang asked, and Sokka blushed.

“Why don’t we stay out here a bit longer?”

“You worried about your hard on?” Sokka gasped in shock. “I could smell your arousal on the breeze.”

“Please don’t hate me Aang, I just…” Aang silenced him with a kiss. He took Sokka’s hand and brought it to his crotch, he felt Aang’s arousal.

“See I’m hard to.” When fully aroused his cock reached 8 inches and his foreskin hugged his tip tightly. “We can help each other out.” Aang began pumping Sokka’s cock and the boy moaned.

“Oh Aang that’s good.” The boy chuckled.

“Now do me to.” Aang whispered in his ear.

“O-okay,” he began pumping his shaft. His cock felt so warm, and his foreskin kept moving over the head.

“Yeah that’s good.” Aang returned the favor, pumping him while using his thumb to rub his slit.

They worked themselves faster and faster as pre began to spill and coat their lengths. “Cumming!” they cried as they spilled their cum; shooting their essence onto the grass.

Aang decided to get dressed but Sokka stayed naked. His legs folded up to his chest. “Aang does this change anything between us?”

“No why would it?”

“Well we just jerked each other off, and since our first chi bending session I’ve been having thoughts about you. Don’t you find it weird a guy falling for another guy?”

“No,” he says without missing a beat. “I like you, you like me what’s wrong with that?” 

Sokka realized his mistake and he kissed Aang one more time. “Let’s head back I got more apologizing to do.”

He apologized to Suki and the other warriors. He worked with her and increased his fighting skills. Aang and Telesa observed and when the older airbender saw the way Suki moved he realized it. “She has the spirit of an airbender.” He announced.

“What I do?” the other warriors had water or earth spirits, but Suki was a rare soul.

“Aang why don’t you give it a try, be the first to bring back the air nation.”

“You can really make me an air bender?” she asked.

“Yes, well I’ll try.” He took the stance and felt her chi. His eyes glowed as did Suki’s. His chi passed into her and consumed her; there was a brilliant flash of light. The two were separated now. “Did it work?”

She waved her fan and sent a powerful gust of wind. Sokka got sent flying out the door. “Oops sorry Sokka.” she called out and he waved her off.

“It’s okay I’m used to it.”

The team stayed on Kyoshi Island a bit longer. Just to make sure Suki was a skilled enough air bender. The fans were a great airbender tool it fit her so well.

Sokka watched Aang as he taught Suki. He was so happy, the air nation getting rebuilt one soul at a time.

Sadly this fun did not last, as all the time they spent their allowed Zuko to find them. He attacked the island but he was in for a surprise. New airbenders, Telesa and Suki and the Kyoshi warriors were tougher than he thought. Sokka even faced off with Zuko and was able to best him.

Aang used his airbending power to bring motion to the motionless. He took control of the Kyoshi statue and had it use a fierce wind blast to extinguish the flames and sent the soldiers and rhinos flying back to the beach.

Zuko wanted to stay and fight but his ship got attacked by the Unagi. They had to retreat from the monstrous beast. They decided to leave but Suki promised to continue her training on her own.

-x-

Next stop for Team Avatar was Omashu. Aang got to meet an old friend, but of course Bumi didn’t come right out and tell Aang who he was. Nope he put him under three crazy tests. He passed the tests and had to guess the king’s name.

“Bumi you mad genius!” the king laughed and the two hugged.

“It’s good to see you again Aang.”

“Hey what about us?” the two water tribe sibling were caught under creeping crystal. Bumi broke it and ate some.

“Creeping Crystal, also known as rock candy.” he says and savors the treat. There was still one thing left to do. Aang and Bumi got in one delivery system while Telesa Kataara and Sokka got in another and they raced.

Their laughter was only drowned out by a merchant’s cry. “No My Cabbages!”

To be continued

Omake –x- Creeping Cock Ring-x-

Sokka had no idea what was gonna happen to him when a guard comes to him and takes him to the crazy king. His pants and underwear were yanked down exposing his soft 6 inch cock. The king chuckled as his men slip a blue crystal like ring over his penis.

He hasped as the gem stone began to creep. His penis was consumed by the rock candy trapping it snuggly. Then his balls were over taken. Sokka shivered as the cool candy rock touched his balls. Just resting against them made him want to touch himself, but his crotch was consumed.

The creeping crystal continued to spread, moving along his taint and soon slipped into the crack off his ass spreading his cheeks wide. Blue crystal continued to move until it was pressed right against his hole.

Sokka cried out as he was penetrated by the candy. It grew slowly and his body soon had 7 inches of candy rock inside him. It found his prostate and ended up getting pressed right into it. It stopped growing in his ass, but Sokka’s movements caused it to rub against his prostate. “Ahh fuck ahh!” he wailed, his cock tried to harden but it was locked tight in the candy.

The rock moved up higher and higher ripping apart his clothing and exposing his chest. Soon that to was incased, his nips got perky and rubbed against the smooth rock. “Ohh Aang help me!” he cried he struggled but that just made his nips rub against the candy more, and his prostate get abused.

He was losing his mind, and sure enough Aang showed up. “Sokka you okay?”

“He will be.” Bumi said and broke the rocks with earth bending. Sokka came and blew his load all over himself, he collapsed forward and Aang saw he had a nice huge rock candy dildo stuffed up his read.

“Bumi you mad genius.” He thrust the rod in and out of Sokka who moaned. Aang licked Sokka’s sweet nipples, and began sucking on one while he fucked his hole with the rock candy.

End Omake


	5. Heart of Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Chap 5 Heart of Stone

Team Avatar had set up camp and Sokka was off hunting for their dinner. Aang and Telesa were meditating. “Feel the air around you, let it lift you.” The older male rose into the air, he was literally flying.

Aang tried, but when he rose he was floating on his air ball. “Aww man,” he fell back on his butt. “How come I can’t do it?”

“Relax, even the most skilled air benders have trouble with this move, remember Aang just because you are the avatar does not mean you are superior. If that were the case the avatar wouldn’t need a master at all. Talent vs Hard Work, no matter how talented you are someone who works hard and pushes themselves can beat you.” Aang nods and they go back to meditating.

Sokka returned with his haul, if you could call it that. All he had was nuts. “Sokka airbenders may not eat meat but even we can’t survive on this.” Telesa searched through the nuts and sighed. “This is a tiny rock.”

Sokka sulked and Aang patted him on the back. “It’s okay maybe we can find a village nearby.”

Boom

“What was that?” everyone had felt a small tremor with that boom.

Boom

“There it is again!” They looked around.

“I know that sound, it’s Earth Bending.” 

“It’s coming from over there.” Aang said and leapt towards the sound.

“Hey shouldn’t we be running away from big booms not towards them.” Sokka was ignored and ended up following after them.

They came across a boy practicing Earth Bending. “He could be dangerous, we should approach with caution.” His words fell on deaf ears as Aang had already approached him.

“Hi I’m Aang what’s your name?” the boy looked scared and ran away, using Earth Bending to cover his escape. “Hey he must be running somewhere maybe that somewhere has a market.” The promise of food had the group racing after the boy.

They found the village, and even tracked the boy down to a little shop. ”Hey why’d you run away before?” the little monk asked.

“Haru do you know these people?”

“No mom I don’t,” he says but he was looking guilty.

“Yeah we saw you earth bending.” His mother’s eyes widen and she quickly shuts the door.

“They saw you doing what?”

“I’m sorry mom,” she took hold of him.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it you know what will happen if they caught you Earth Bending.”

“Who?” a knock came to the door, Sokka peeked out the window and gasped.

“Fire Nation soldiers! Quick everyone act natural.”

Haru is grabbed by Aang and pulled into a kiss; the earth bender blushed but could do nothing but wrap his arms around the boy and turn his back to the door. Sokka’s jaw dropped to which Telesa stuffed an apple in it. Kataara posed like she was eating berries, while Telesa jumped up to the ceiling and hid high above sight.

His mother opened the door and the head soldier came in. “What do you want I’ve already paid you this month?”

“Taxes have gone up, wouldn’t want something to happen to your shop?” he conjured fire with his hands and Haru’s mother backed away in fear. She paid them all she could, and they left. The kiss ends and Aang joins his group, Haru had to take a moment to calm down before turning around.

“How long has the fire nation been here?”

“5 long years, the fire lord uses our coal mines to power his ships.”

“And the people of our village are too scared to fight back.” Haru snaps and his mother gets upset.

“Quiet Haru, you shouldn’t talk like that.”

“But Haru is an Earth bender he can help.” Aang says.

“No, it is illegal; he must never do it again.” 

“How can you say that? Asking him not to bend is like asking me not to air bend or Kataara not to water bend, its part of who we are.”

“Haru could help protect the village.” Sokka adds.

“No you don’t understand; the fire nation will take him away, just like they took his father away.” Haru looks down, Telesa could see the boy was willing to fight, but held himself back if he was gone his mother would be all alone.

“If that’s truly how you feel, let’s take it away.” Telesa stood up and walked over to him. Haru backed up in fear. “I can bind the boy’s chi making it impossible for him to bend. He wouldn’t be able to lift a pebble.”

“No,” Haru ducks away and runs out.

“Haru wait!” Aang goes after him.

“Why’d you do that, you scared him.” Katara says

“I know, and he’s made his choice. He doesn’t want to lose his bending, as his mother you shouldn’t ask him to give it up either.”

Sokka was still stunned about Aang kissing Haru. ‘Why did he kiss him? Why am I so jealous not like we are dating or anything, what if Aang wants to be with Haru, what if he wants to be with me and Haru?’ the image of him Aang and Haru together crossed his mind and blood dripped from his nose.

“What’s wrong with him?” Katara asked.

“He’s becoming a young man.”

-x-

“I’m sorry about Telesa.” Aang says when he catches up to Haru.

“It’s okay, he can be intimidating but I think I get why he did that. When I earth bend I feel closer to my dad. I don’t want to stop use it and I don’t want it taken away.” He looked at Aang and blushed. “So about that kiss…”

“It was a good kiss.” Aang says and Haru grins, feeling a burst of pride.

“Umm what I mean is why did you kiss me?”

“Oh it’s a trick I learned back at the air temple. We learned that one someone passes by someone making out, they’ll either not notice, pretend not to notice, or notice but won’t interrupt.”

“I see, so you’re really an air bender? That means you’re the avatar.”

“Yep that’s me.” He says, and Haru feels another burst of emotion.

‘Holy, I kissed the avatar.’

“But I know how you feel, when I air bend I feel closer to my people.” He created an air sphere, and moved round and round. Haru smiled and began bending rocks; the two laughed and stopped their bending.

“Do you think we could kiss again? You know not as a fake out technique?”

“Yeah,” he pulled the earth bender into a kiss, and Haru kissed back. He deepened the kiss and let his tongue slide along the boy’s lips. Aang opened up, letting his tongue meet Haru’s in a pleasurable dance.

As the kiss went on both boys found themselves getting hard. Haru’s lungs burned and he thought he had to break the kiss that is until Aang bent air into his lungs. ‘Oh man!’ he thought. The kiss didn’t have to end, they made out as much as they wanted.

Finally the kiss ended when Haru groaned, he rested his head on Aang’s shoulder. His cock was throbbing in his pants, his hard length rubbing the inside of the fabric it’s friction was both good and bad. He wanted out of his pants. “Want some help?”

“Yes please,” Aang undid his pants and freed Haru’s 8 inch long incredibly thick dick. He then freed his own arousal and brought them together. The feel of the other’s penis against his own had Haru moaning.

Aang silenced him with a kiss, and the two rested against a grassy hill. Their balls met as Aang moved his hips creating a pleasing friction between them. Haru wrapped his arms around him and bucked his hips helping with the friction.

Their cocks began to drip pre as the eternal make out session continued. It could potentially last forever as Aang bent the air between them drawing in new air when needed. Haru came first, shooting his load between their bodies, staining their shirts.

Aang soon followed, and added to the mess. The kiss broke and the two panted as they came down from their high. “That was…wow!”

“Yeah it was great, but we really made a mess of things.” Aang took off his shirt, exposing his lithe sexy form.

“Oh well going around shirtless not the worst thing in the world.” Haru pulled off his top revealing his firm pecs and abs.

“You’re right,” they bundled up their soiled clothing and tucked themselves back into their pants. They carried on down the path this time Haru felt bold and held Aang’s hand.

-x-

“That was quite the show.” Telesa says. He’d been worried about Aang so he came out looking for him. He wasn’t the only one Sokka had watched the whole thing too. The boy had a hand down his pants and had jerked off to the whole encounter. His underwear and hand were soaked in cum.

-x-

Telesa kept his eye on the boys as they rescued an old man. Haru used earth bending to save him. He knew just by the look of the old man he was trouble. So when the boys finally returned they hatched a plan. “Aang, you Katara Sokka and Haru will take Appa and go to the prison ship. You’ll need to rescue Haru’s father and the other Earth Benders.”

“Why not that I don’t agree but why the rush.”

“That old man you saved he’s going to sell you out, I could read his chi he’s gonna turn Haru over to the fire nation but Haru won’t be here.”

“I can’t just leave, what about my mother?”

“That’s why I’m staying behind when the soldiers come I’ll fend them off.”

“But how will we find them?” Haru asked. 

“The rig they use is burning coal that leads to smoke. Take Appa out to sea, far from land and look for it, you’ll find it.” The plan was set in motion, the young went out and sure enough they found the rig everyone was being kept on.

They snuck on board and found clothing to mask their identities. They looked like any normal prisoners. Haru got reunited with his dad. “Dad this is Aang, he helped me find you, he’s here to help.”

“Hello Aang, it’s nice to meet you, but you shouldn’t have come here. All of you should go.”

“We can’t just leave everyone behind; I won’t go until everyone is out of here.”

“You got heart kid I’ll give you that, but there is no plan to escape we just need to wait this all out, so we can go back to our families and forget this ever happened.”

“You sound like you’ve already given up.” Sokka says. They say nothing.

Aang couldn’t stand for this. “Earth benders! You don't know me, but I know of you. My people told me stories of the brave Earth Kingdom, and the courageous earth benders who guard its borders. I’ve met those with not just strength of body but strength of heart, those with the creative of minds. Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless.” Some soldiers readied to attack Aang, but the Warden stopped them, he’d believed he’d already broken them. “Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage, and it is your courage they should truly fear. It’s the strength of your hearts that make you who you are. Hearts that will remain unbroken when all rocks and stone have eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you that the Avatar has returned! So remember your courage, remember your heart, and let us fight for freedom!” 

No one moved, despite his words they went back to eating and the warden walked away laughing. They needed a new plan. “What can we do, if we try and rebel the warden could take hostages there’s no earth for them to defend themselves with.”

Aang stared up at the smoke. “Telesa said they would be burning coal, it means there burning earth!” they set up a plan to get the coal to the earth benders but even though it worked and Aang called up all the coal.

“Here is your chance take it!” the warden laughed, as they backed away from the coal. He mocked them and turned his back.

Haru had enough; he bent the coal and launched it at the warden. It smacked him right at the back of his head. The warden attacked and his dad shielded him with two other earth benders. “For the Earth Kingdom attack!” the earth benders revolted and the fight was on.

The earth benders and Haru used the coal, Katara used the surrounding water, and Aang used the air.

“The Avatar!” the warden hissed. Aang blocked his attacks with wind, but it was Haru and his father who took out the warden. The warden along with the guards got lifted up by the coal and they were dropped into the sea.

They stole their ships and got everyone off the rig. “Thank you Aang, you saved us.”

“Nahh all I did was get you a little coal.” Haru took his hands in his.

“No it was more than that. It was you.” 

They were expecting a huge fight when they arrived but the fire nation camps were all taken out. “Well now, what took you all so long I’ve been bored?” Telesa says as he greets them on the shore.

“Wow, you did all this?”

Haru’s mom raced up to her husband. “It was amazing he fought so well, he barely even used his bending.”

“Like I said I studied with people who could block one’s chi, I learned a few moves.” He went up to Haru’s dad. “It’s not much but it’ll give you a chance to rebuild and fortify, if you stay strong you’ll survive.”

“Did you take their bending away?”

“Only temporarily, they’ll get it back in a day or so, plenty of time to lock them up.”

“Thank you.” The town was full of celebration, the soldiers were locked up, and those once thought lost reunited with their families. Though one face was not seen among the crowd, the old man who tried to turn Haru in, no one knew what happened to him, but he was never seen again.

Still after the celebrating it was time for the team to go. “Haru you should go with them.”

“What?”

“That boy is the avatar; he will need help mastering all four elements. After water comes earth and besides I think you’ll be happier travelling with him.” He put his hand on his shoulder. “It’d be an honor to know my son was travelling with the avatar and helping him. It’d make me happier knowing he was happy, and I think you’d be happier travelling with him.”

Haru blushed and looked at Aang. “Thank you father.” He hugged him and packed his things. Team Avatar got a new member.

To be continued 

Chapter 6 Preview Spirit Focus

Aang must solve the mystery of an attacking spirit alone. As he’s stuck in the spirit world, but its here he learns of the solstice where he can speak to avatar Roku, only one problem they have to go to the fire nation.

End preview


	6. Spirit Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chapter 6 Spirit Focus

Team Avatar was flying towards the North Pole passing by an Earth Kingdom village where Aang sees something that grips his heart. He has Appa fly down and it was like a huge scar in the middle of the woods, the burned aroma the scorched earth, it pained the avatar to see it all.

The boy falls to his knees. “It’s all my fault, I should have been here to protect this place.”

It is Haru who steps up to comfort him. He wraps an arm around the avatar. “It’s not over, the forest will grow back see.” He shows Aang the scattered acorns, and picks one up and gives it to Aang.

The boy smiles, and hugs Haru tight. “Thank you,” the earth bender smiles. Sokka looks away feeling jealousy surge through him. They spend some time planting the acorns, and Katara used water bending to help.

They found a nearby village that was under attack by a spirit known as Hei Bai. They see Aang is the avatar and plead for his help. “It is the avatar’s duty to be the bridge between spirits and humans.”

Aang readies himself to meet the spirit.

Meanwhile…

Iroh and Zuko were close to the village, trying to find Aang. “Prince Zuko you should relax, why don’t you find a spring and make it your own personal hot tub.” He increased the heat and sighed. Zuko goes off on his own, and Iroh quickly falls asleep.

Deciding to take his advice he found a spring nearby and he decided to relax. He took off his armor and clothes. He revealed his rock hard pecs firm abs and soft 5 ½ inch cock. He got in the water and used his fire bending to heat the water.

“Ohhh,” he moaned as he lay back in the spring, the warm water consuming his body. His penis rose up to full arousal as he sat in the hot spring. ‘This is nice.’ He reaches down and slowly teases his manhood, stroking it slowly beneath the water.

While Zuko was relaxing Iroh got captured by Earth Kingdom soldiers recognizing him as a former fire nation general.

-x-

As the sun sets, there was no sign of the spirit, but once it got dark this giant monstrous spirit appeared and began tearing apart the village. Haru assisted Aang creating a wall of earth before the creature but it was quickly blasted away. It let loose powerful bursts of light from its mouth very destructive. Aang’s Telesa’s or Haru’s bending couldn’t stop it.

The spirit wreaked havoc on the town and Aang was getting smacked around like a rag doll. Sokka couldn’t sit by anymore, he grabbed his weapon and ran out to help him. “No Sokka get back!” the spirit leapt over Aang and grabbed Sokka, it vanished into the woods leaving no trace of the boy. Aang went after it but something happened, when he came back he was just a spirit.

He was stuck between worlds and one more tiny problem he was naked. His astral form was buck naked, it didn’t bother him so much as Airbenders didn’t have such feelings about nudity.

Still it was strange no one could hear him or see him. He went off hoping he could find Sokka but as he wondered around he couldn’t see the spirit who had caused all this or Sokka. He wondered around and found the fire nation prince in his fire bender made Jacuzzi pumping his cock slowly in the warm water. “Wow he actually looks good when he’s relaxed.”

He didn’t know why but he reached out and touched Zuko, a sudden burst of pleasure ripped through the both of them, Zuko had the best orgasm he ever had, an image of the avatar prominent in his mind. He spilled his seed and shuddered at the sudden wave of strength he was feeling. “Whoa,” he blinked and saw the sun. “Damn it’s already that late, I better find Uncle.” He got out and Aang saw his wet naked body.

While the pleasure was enough to make Zuko cum Aang was left painfully hard. ‘How come I was able to touch him, was it because of my chi bending?’ he groaned. “Isn’t there anyone here who can help me?!” he shouted, and his call was answered by a dragon.

The fire breathing beast took Aang away from the area and to the fire nation.

Iroh had been captured by Earth Kingdom soldiers, but oddly enough he noticed the spirit dragon carrying Aang, and began to set in motion his escape.

The dragon took Aang to a temple where he saw that Avatar Roku wished to see him. The dragon took Aang back to his body, and he learned why the spirit was so mad. He returned to the village. “Aang you’re okay!” the earth bender hugged Aang tightly.

“Did you find Sokka?” the waterbender asked.

“Not yet but I know how to handle the spirit.”

Meanwhile Zuko rescued his Uncle from the Earthbenders. “Excellent form Prince Zuko.”

“Well I learned from the best, now put on some clothes!” he said turning away.

“My my, you seem more relaxed than usual did you perhaps have something good happen to you in the woods, maybe meet a spirit per chance?” Zuko blushed.

“Don’t talk such nonsense.” He says and walks away.

“Just saying your chi flow has never been so alive.” He muttered.

At nightfall the spirit returned but Aang stopped his rampage. “I’m sorry your forest burned, but my friends showed me the forest will grow back.” He showed him the seed and he took it, his monstrous form becoming a small panda bear.

Satisfied it departed the village leaving bamboo in its wake, and all the missing people appeared from the bamboo. Aang hugs Sokka and is glad he’s back. Sokka smiles and hugs the airbender close.

Telesa watched the scene with a smile, but his smile fell when Aang said he had to go to the fire nation temple by sun set tomorrow. “But that’s crazy and dangerous!” Sokka said.

“It could be suicide.” Haru says.

“Are you sure about this Aang?” Katara asked.

“We’ll go!” Telesa says confidently. Aang smiles while the others look at him in shock. “This is a chance we have to take, if Roku left Aang a message it’s best we answer it.”

They got on Appa and headed towards the fire nation borders. Zuko spotted them and had their ship follow.

To be continued

Chap 7 Roku’s Message

Aang goes to the fire nation to speak with Roku but who appears was a young man claiming to be Roku. Sure enough it’s Roku but in his prime. He gives Aang some parting words and helps his friends escape from Zhao.

“Beware Aang darkness comes in many forms in all shapes and sizes and faces.”

End preview


End file.
